Falling In Love With Danger
by R5AUSLLY
Summary: Ally Dawson is the good girl who never once did anything wrong in her life . Austin Moon is the new bad boy in town. When one day these two cross paths, they never expected to start falling in love. Ally Dawson knows that they shouldn't be together but yet, she just can't help falling for the bad boy with the good looks.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I got out of bed and stated to get ready for school. I went into my bathroom to go take a shower. When I was finished, I got out, dried myself off, and then went to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

It was the first day back from spring break and I was so excited to get back to school. My best friend Trish was back from her family vacation in Brazil and I had missed her like crazy. I can't wait to see her again and hear about all the amazing things she has seen in Brazil. Trish is really lucky to be able to go to such beautiful and exotic places like that.

I've never traveled before, I've never even left Florida. I would really love to travel and see the world someday, but my dad is super overprotective of me.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 8:05 am it read, its blue light blinking on my bedside table.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled as I rushed to put my shoes on, scrambled to put all my books in my bag, kiss my dad goodbye as I ran out the door.

School officially starts at 8:30 and it usually takes 10-15 minutes to walk to school.

Now, I know what you're all going to say. "Ally, you have more than enough time to get to school on time." While that is true, I like to leave the house 10 minutes earlier so that I have 20 minutes to spare to be able talk with my teachers and help them out before school starts.

Yes, I might be the good girl that never does anything wrong and I might even turn in all of my assignments two weeks early, but it's for my future. I've been chosen as valedictorian and I have been one of the few at my school to be able to perform for a professor of MUNY. And if I get chosen they will offer me a scholarship to MUNY. I have always wanted to go there ever since I was a little girl.

You see, the reason I am so dedicated to my schoolwork is because of my mother. My mother went to Harvard once she graduated from high school. She went into Harvard for medical school and graduated with honors at the top of her class. My mother started to travel around the world to help animals in danger. On her last mission, the plane crashed and she died when I was only 10 years old.

She always told me to follow my dreams and if I worked hard, I could make them come true. I just really want to make her proud.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed where I was going until i felt another body crash into me.

"He watch where-" the person had yelled while I spilled all of my belongings across the floor.

As I scrambled to collect my books, I felt that same person bend down, handing me my papers.

"I'm really sorry for stumbling upon such a pretty little flower like yourself." He whispered huskily into my ear.

It was then that I finally looked up and stared straight into the most beautiful dark hazel eyes I had ever seen.

He then helped me onto my feet while handing me the last few papers I had dropped.

"Th-thank y-you." I stuttered out hopelessly.

 _Did I just stutter? Oh great, I can't believe I actually stuttered. Way to go, Ally. He now probably thinks you are now an even bigger idiot than you already are. Okay, calm down Ally. The key is to act cool. Oh no, he was talking and I totally just ignored him. First you bump into him and then you ignore him. Great way to make a first impression._

"What?" I asked him as I finally found my voice.

He smirked. Oh god, that smirk. You can't judge me, if you were standing right beside me right and looking at him, you would understand exactly what is going on with me right now.

I had only noticed now what he was wearing. He wore a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans with rips in them, and a pair of worn converse. He also wore one chain with a train whistle and another chain with dog tags on them.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't seen him around school. He must be starting new today.

"I said it was no problem. It was the least I can do for crashing into such a beautiful and delicate flower like yourself." He said with a voice as soft as silk, making me want to record his voice and listen to it for hours.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He then extended his hand out towards me.

"Ally Dawson." I told him and I then put my hand in his. When I grasped his hand, it had felt so soft and gentle, yet rough with calluses at the same time. To my surprise, instead of shaking hands, he brought mine up to his mouth and gently laid one single kiss in the middle.

By now, I was blushing beet red and tried to hide my face behind the stacks of books I was carrying in my arms. He then brought the books down away from my face and stared straight into my eyes.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush." That only made me blush even more.

Just then the bell rang. I was so lost in the conversation that I didn't even notice what the time was.

"I have to go. I'm gonna be late for class." I told him. He just looked at me and smiled and I just couldn't help myself melt. I turned and started to head to class.

"It was nice meeting you, Ally Dawson!" I heard him shout from behind me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Austin Moon!" I shouted over my shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Als. Where were you? You're never late, you always come here early. What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Trish asked me before I was even able to sit down in my seat. Trish has always been protective of me and has been ever since my mom passed away. She is always checking up on me and making sure that I'm okay.

"I'm fine, Trish. I just tripped and fell in the hall. It is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Ally? Because your face looks really red right now." That's because it was. I just couldn't stop thinking about Austin. The way he made me feel, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

"Ally? Ally? Hello? Earth to Ally? Is anyone home?" She started tapping her fingers on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I gently pushed her hands away from my face.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I asked you the same question three times and you still didn't answer me. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just lost in thought I guess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"That it is a good thing that Mr. Valan is always late to class."

It wasn't exactly a total lie, I was thankful that our teacher hadn't arrived yet, but I definitely did NOT want to tell Trish what had really happened in the hallway, otherwise she would totally flip out.

Just then Mr. Valan walked into the classroom with someone trailing behind him.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Austin Moon."

As soon as the girls saw him, they all started to fluff up their hair or check their makeup on their phones. But, he wasn't looking at any of them. He was staring straight at me. We locked gazes and it had felt like years until our teacher's voice broke through our connection.

"Okay, Mr. Moon, why don't you find yourself an empty seat and we shall get started on our lesson."

Austin then walked to the empty seat next to Dallas, which was across the room from my own seat.

For the entire period, I couldn't help but look over at him every few seconds. An each time he caught me, I would shyly look away and blush a little.

I don't know what it is about him, but I just can't seem to pull away from him. Everytime I even think of his name, I can't help this connection that I feel between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY'S POV**

It was the next morning and I was putting my books away in my locker, getting ready for first period. I had just shut my locker door when I was startled to see that Austin was leaning against the locker next to mine.

He flashed that charming smile of his I just melted. He was so close that I can smell him. His scent was a mixture of an ocean breeze and of something else I couldn't decipher.

"So, we meet again. I do hope that you haven't stumbled anyone today on your way over here."

"Actually, no I did not stumble into anyone today. I was not in a rush today and had no problem getting here without a single incident today."

"That's good. But to be honest I am a little disappointed today." He tilted his head off to the side while a corner of his mouth lifted up, giving me a crooked smile.

"W-why is th-that?" Oh no, I'm stuttering again. Please just kill me now.

"Well, I wouldn't get the chance to be so close to you, wondering the smell of strawberries and vanilla was your shampoo or just you. I also wouldn't be able to see your big and beautiful chocolate brown eyes are. See how they seem to sparkle just in the right light."

He was getting closer and closer as he whispered. We were so close, that if I just leaned in a little bit more, we would kiss. I really, really, _really_ hoped that he would kiss me.

Just when our lips brushed against each other's, the bell rang.

 _Oh, come on. You have got to be kidding me. Right when I was about to get my first kiss from the cutest guy I have ever seen, the stupid bell rings. Normally, I am very excited about school, but right now, I really hate school. Especially since I don't want to be late for class._

He jerked away so fast as if I had just burned him.

"I think we should get to class. We might be late."

"Oh, okay. That might be best." You could hear the depression in my voice.

I walked away from him heading my first period. I had only made it a few steps when he called me back.

"Ally."

"Yeah?"

"Class is that way." He pointed over his shoulder in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." He laughs as I start to walk with him by my side to class.

Our arms were rubbing up against each other's the whole way to class. When we walked through the door, all the girls had started glaring at me. I'm gonna be honest, I did get a little scared.

I quickly sit down in my seat next to Trish and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Speak of the devil. Just then Mr. Valan walk in looking all flustered with sweat trickling down his forehead and making his hair stand up on end with labored breaths.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to run all the way over here since my car wouldn't start. Anyway, let's move onto our assignment. You all will be partnering up and you will be writing a song on how that person has impacted your life or inspired you in anyway. This project will be worth one-third of your grade for the final semester."

As soon as he finished, everyone just started yelling across the room and moving towards the person who they wanted to pick as their partner for the project.

"Oh, and by the way, I will be assigning you your partners. Sorry for squashing on your fun and making your lives miserable and all that junk."

Everyone immediately groaned while shuffling back to their seats.

"Cassidy Peeples and Dallas Centineo."

"Elliot Jenkins and Kira Starr."

"Brooke Stevens and Trent Matthews."

Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade."

Oh no, that is not good. Trish absolutely hates Dez with a passion. She can't even stand him so I don't know how she's going to cope with him for this project. She's going to lose it in 3, 2, 1-

"WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING PARTNERING ME UP WITH HIM?! HE IS A TOTAL IDIOT, WE'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE! YOU HAVE TO SWITCH US!"

"Ms. De La Rosa, you watch your tone with me young lady. You two are working together and my decision is final."

"Please, there has to be some other person that you can partner me up with."

"Look, you can either work on the project with Mr. Wade or you can fail the class. If you fail, you will have to repeat the grade and do you really want to deal with me for another year?"

"No, but-"

"Great, looks like we agree on something. You two will work together to complete this assignment or fail. Understood?"

"Understood." Trish started to grumble in her seat as she whispered obscenities under her breath.

"Anyway, let's continue. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson."

I looked over my shoulder at Austin to see that he was already staring at me. He flashed me a smile and winked. I can't wait for us to start working together.

Austin then appears in front of me, "When would you like to start working on the project?"

"How about after school at my house? We can walk to my house since it's not that far from here."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at your locker once school is over and we'll head over."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See ya, Ally." He winks at me before he walks back to his seat.

All I kept thinking about was Austin and me working on our project together, alone and getting close like we were this morning.

It's obvious that I really do like him but I have no way of knowing how he feels about me. To be honest, I was hoping that he would be my first kiss. I really do hope that something good will come out of this, where it will lead us to becoming more than friends.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't wait to start working with Ally. I don't know what it is about her, but ever since yesterday, I can't get her out of my head. I'm really excited to spend some time alone with Ally and really get to know her.

She's just so beautiful and the way her hair cascades down her back in those beautiful, lustrous waves and I love how big her brown doe eyes are.

This morning when I almost kissed Ally, I got this knotted up feeling in my stomach. I got all nervous and jittery until the stupid bell rang. I couldn't help myself but just lean in closer. Her lips just look so kissable, so pink and plump that I just wanted to feel what it was like to kiss her. To be honest, I'm still thinking about them right now.

After first period, I couldn't think of anything else. I am just so excited to spend some alone time with Ally today. I've only known her for two days and already I feel a connection to her, ever since I first saw her sprawled across the floor trying to collect her papers.

She just looked so frail and delicate. She's the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.I feel a need to protect her and hold her to me. I'm afraid to act on them, afraid she's gonna run away scared. I'm gonna go slow with her and see where it takes us. I really do like Ally but I have no idea how she feels about me. I really hope that something good will come out of this, where it will lead us to becoming more than friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY'S POV**

As the final bell rang, I grabbed my bag and left the classroom as soon as I could. I ran past the crowd of people, earning a few stares as I went and opened my locker to put all my books into it.

I waited patiently waiting for Austin to arrive, when I suddenly got to thinking about tonight.

 _Will he try to kiss me again? What happens when we actually do kiss? Will we become something more or what if he realizes he doesn't like kissing me? What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?_

"So, you ready to go?" I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him come up behind me. Apparently, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

I quickly closed my locker door shut and spun around to face him.

"Yeah, let's go". We started walking back to my house in a comfortable silence. As we turned on my street, Austin turned toward me and asked "wait, you live on this street?", with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that I live in the last house around the curb."

"Really?" Now I was the one with the surprised look on my face.

"Yeah. Maybe now we could walk together to school together and get to know each other better." He flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Maybe we can." I said as I flashed him a smile of my own.

When we got to my house, I unlocked the door and invited him in. Once we were inside I lead him up the stairs and inside my room.

My bed was set on top of a platform at the back of the room with a nightstand on each side. On the opposite side of the room, a huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. The walls were covered with posters of all my favorite bands and music notes. There was also a bay window where I usually did my schoolwork with a view of the backyard. There was a tree in my backyard that would reach my window all the way on the second floor.

"We can work in here. My dad doesn't get off work until 7, so until then we have the whole place to ourselves." I threw my bag onto the bed as Austin went to sit in the window.

"Nice room you got here."

"Thank you."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I think you might be one of those girls who have an obsession with stuffed animals." He looked from where the toys were placed on my bed to me.

"Shut up. I do not have an obsession with stuffed animals. I just really really like them. That's all." I grabbed a pillow off my bed and chucked it at him. He just laughed as he ducked out of way.

"Whatever you say."

He was right. I do have a hidden obsession with stuffed animals. I have a bunch from when my mom would bring them home for me when she would come back from her missions. But there was no way I was ever going to tell him that.

"Can we please just move on now?"

"Sure. So, I was thinking that for the project we could just take turns asking each other questions."

"Like 20 questions?"

"Yeah, exactly. Except instead of 20 questions, how about 1,000 questions?'

"Okay." I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"First, lets start with the easy question and then we move onto the most challenging and personal ones. Here, I'll start. Question 1: What is your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Yellow."

"My turn. Question 2: What is your favorite food?"

"PANCAKES!" He shouted so loudly that I jumped from where I was sitting on the bed.

"Sorry. I just get really excited about pancakes."

"I can tell. But really why pancakes?"

"Are you kidding me? Because they're the best thing on this planet that has ever been made. With how soft and fluffy they taste mixed with the sweet gooeyness of the syrup. And just a small pad of butter right on top and then you got yourself a true masterpiece." He finished with a sort of dazed look on his face. Wow. He must really like pancakes.

"Yes, yes I do." I must have been talking out loud without realizing it.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Dang it."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Pickles!" Now I scared him. At least I didn't shout as loud as he did for the whole neighborhood to hear us.

"Really? And yet you judged me for saying pancakes is my favorite food."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with liking pickles."

"Just like there is nothing wrong with liking pancakes."

"My turn. Question 3: What is your favorite animal?"

"Dog. You?"

"Dog. Well look here. Looks like we finally agree on something."

"Question 4: What is your favorite movie?"

"Maze Runner, but don't ask me which one because I love all of them."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I thought you were gonna say some chic flick or whatever."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Kind of like every other girl."

"Well, this girl is definitely not like all the rest."

"I'm starting to see that." When he said that, he got look of longing in his eyes. I looked away from him trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across my cheeks.

It then went on like that for hours. Austin and I were laying down next to each other on my bed with my head resting against his shoulder. Both of our knees were pulled up, bumping against each other's every few seconds.

"Okay, now it's time for the really deep personal questions. You ready?"

"Give me your best shot."

"What do your parents do?"

"My father owns a music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. Sometimes after school I would go there and help out at the store."

"That's cool. What about your mom? What does she do?"

I was dreading that question. When he asked me about my parents I was hoping he wouldn't he wouldn't ask about my mom. When people found out about my mother, they all would look at me with pity in their eyes and I hated it. I just don't want him to look at me with pity.

"Um... m-my mother..." I started to get uncomfortable. I sat up and started to play with the sleeves of my sweater.

"My mother was a doctor. She traveled a lot to help animals when they needed it. My mother was on the plane on the way to her next assignment but the plane had never made it." I tried so hard to keep from crying, but eventually I couldn't hold them back and I started to cry.

Austin wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him as I started to cry in his shirt. I have been holding in my feelings about my mother for so long that it felt good to finally let it all out after all these years. I feel like I can trust Austin with everything.

When I finally stopped crying, I pulled back and saw that my tears had ruined Austin's shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine, it's just a shirt. I'm really sorry about your mom. I should never have asked."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know."

"Still, I feel terrible about what you had to go through." It was just then that I finally realized how close we were. Our forehead were almost touching and I could see that there were tiny flecks of gold in his eyes.

That's when I finally got my first kiss. Austin had leaned in so slowly, waiting to see if I would pull away, and seeing no objection, finally brought his mouth down on top of mine.

It felt like like a thousand bolts of electricity shooting all over my body. His lips were so warm and soft against mine. He layed me down with him on top of me. I just couldn't resist slipping my hands into his blond locks and tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

That's when the I heard front door shut closed. He jumped off of me and I saw that Austin's hair was sticking up all over the place. We tried to make ourselves as presentable as we can without giving anything away as my dad walked into my room.

"Hey, honey how was-oh hello, who's this?"

"Father, this is Austin Moon. Austin this is my father, Lester. We're working on a project together for school."

"Okay. I was just about to get started on dinner. Would you like to join us, Austin?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I have to get home before my Aunt starts to freak out." He scrambled off the bed quickly.

"I'll walk you out." I stood up from my bed, straightening my skirt.

"No, that's alright. I'll just let myself out." He turned towards my father and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Dawson."

"You too, Austin."

He then left and a few seconds later I heard the front door close. My dad went downstairs to get ready for dinner.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I'm so stupid. I should never have kissed her. I just couldn't pull away from her. I mean she was so close and keep lips were looked so plump and kissable that I just had to fell them pressed against my own. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like cherries, probably from her chapstick. I need to stay away from her but every time I see her, I can't help but be pulled back in. I want to be with her but I just can't. I'm no good and I would just wreck everything up for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey, sorry guys that it's taking me so long to update. I have so much schoolwork piled up that it's taking me a long while to do. I try to post as often as I can, but sometimes things just don't really work out the way I hope they would. Anyway, I will be posting up new chapters as much as I can in my free time but I don't really have that much. I love all of you guys so much who like my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLY'S POV**

It was now Monday. After what had happened at my house, Austin hadn't even bothered to show up for the rest of the week.

I've spent the entire weekend trying to figure it out in my head over a thousand times, wondering what went wrong. Everything was going so smoothly... and then he ran away.

 _The kiss couldn't have been that bad, could it? I mean it was my first kiss and Austin was clearly experienced in that department. He seemed to enjoy it just as I did, I mean, until father came home. That's it! He probably just got freaked out from meeting my dad right. That's got to be it. Right?_

The bell rings signalling the start of first period. As I made my way through the crowd, I noticed a familiar head of messy beach blond hair that I would recognize anywhere.

I started to push everyone out of my way, earning a few weird looks from them as I hurried after him. I followed him up the stairs that lead to the roof of the school.

The roof was being used as a garden and a vast array of flowers were grown, from carnations to peonies, and wildflowers to azaleas. It was so peaceful and beautiful, that every time I saw it would take my breath away.

Austin went over and sat upon the roof's edge. I watched as he hung his head low and run his hands through his hair. He kept mumbling to himself.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out from behind the trellis and yelled. "Austin Moon!" I threw my bag down onto the ground as I walked towards him.

He turned around with a surprised look on his face, as if he couldn't believe I was actually standing in front of him.

"Ally? What are you doing? You shouldn't be up here."

I had practiced what I was going to say when I finally saw him and I tried to act cool but all of the feelings that I have been holding up since that day just came back so fast I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started pounding my fists against his chest as I yelled at him. "How dare you Austin Moon! How dare you kiss me and then leave me! You have no right to do that!"

"Ow... Ally... Stop... Ally stop ... Ally!" He grabbed hold of my wrists in his hands. I tried to free my hands but he held them firmly in his grasp. We were both breathing hard. I looked up and glared at him.

"Look, I know you hate me right now and you have every reason to, but just give me a chance to explain."

I snatched my hands back and when I finally calmed down, I spoke "Fine. I hope you have a good explanation for taking my first kiss and disappearing, then when you finally do you show up you don't talk to me at all about it."

"Okay, I deserved that. But, I'm telling you, Ally please just give a chance and I will explain everything." He pleads with me. I cross my arms over my chest and as he sees that I am not moving from my position, takes that as a sign to continue on.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Not the part where I kissed you, but because of how I left things. That kiss was amazing and perfect and ever since it happened I can't get you out of my mind. You're all that I've been thinking about but I can't be with you because I'll just end up fucking your life. You are absolutely perfect and smart and beautiful and you deserve someone who can give you everything you want. I'm not that person, I just think that... I can't... I'm not-"

I cut him off from his rambling as I grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down towards my lips. He was startled at first then his body seemed to relax against my own. His lips worked against my own as his arms came around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The first kiss we shared was sweet and passionate but this one was completely different.

We soon broke away and were both panting pretty heavily. We looked at each other not once breaking eye contact.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I stared deeplu into her beautiful brown doe eyes when I realized, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than right here, right now. I want to hold Ally in my arms like this forever and be with her all the time. I want to be there for her and I will try to protect from my world. I just hope that I won't end up destroying her.

For a few minutes we just just stood there staring at each other when she spoke, "I want you, Austin and I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I don't think you could ever ruin my life, I believe you'll only make it better. The only way you could end up ruining my life is of you leave and I don't want you to. I want this and I want us."

"Are you sure, Ally? Once you're in, there's no way out. It's all or nothing."

"I'm counting on it."

I kissed her. I put one hand on her cheek and kept the other gripping her waist and held on to her. She tasted like strawberries. I love strawberries.

She pulled away and I groaned. I couldn't help it her lips drove me absolutely crazy. That earned a giggle from her.

"I want you to promise me."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"I promise I'll never leave you. Cross my heart."

* * *

 **AN: hey guys, really sorry but I won't be able to update as much with final exams coming up. But don't worry, new chapters will be up soon enough I promise. Just gotta get through these last few days of school left and then I will have all the free time to work on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nothing or no one of Austin & Ally, just the plot line**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLY'S POV**

My alarm buzzed and I couldn't help but smile. Yesterday, after Austin and I had finally revealed our feelings for one another, we spent the rest of the day up on the roof.

We talked and kissed, mostly kissing, and then he had dropped me off at my house. The school had called my dad, but luckily enough Austin had helped me come up with a lie for why I wasn't in class today. Since that was the first time I had ever done anything like that they let me off with a warning.

Today, Austin is planning on picking me up and we're gonna walk into school together and make it official to everyone that we're together. I'm actually pretty nervous to how everyone will respond to the news.

I got up out of bed and went to start my daily routine for the day. I went in my bathroom to go take a shower. When I was done, dried myself off and went to my closet to pick my clothes.

Since Austin was picking me up today, I wanted to look really cute for him. I curled my hair and I chose a dark violet skater skirt, a black and white stripped tee covered by a black sweater. I finished my outfit off with my favorite pair of dark purple Chuck Taylor's. **(1)**

Luckily my dad had already gone off at work so I wouldn't have to worry about him meeting Austin yet. I hear an engine rumble from outside so I looked out my window and sure enough, Austin was in my driveway leaning up against his motorcycle.

Austin looked up at me and smiled. Everytime he looks at me, I can't help but get this feeling inside me. If I'm being completely honest I never want to stop feeling this way.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I threw the door open and ran towards Austin. His arms came instantly around my waist as I kissed him.

We pulled away from each other and that's when I had the chance to get a good look at him. He was wearing a white collared button up shirt, washed out denim jeans with a few rips and tears, and a pair of black converse. He had a chain that connected from his belt loop to his wallet and finally topped it off with his black leather jacket. **(2)**

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." I put my arms around his neck and gave him another peck.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? Everyone's gonna be staring and I know how you don't like all that attention."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to everyone to know that we're together."

"Alright. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"I'm counting on it." I whispered against his lips before I crashed my lips on his.

I then broke away from the kiss and Austin groaned. "As much as I like kissing you, I also like not being late to school."

He handed me one of the helmets and put it on. I climbed on behind him and put my arms around his waist as he started the bike. Before we left my driveway I heard him ask "so you like kissing me huh?"

I slapped his chest, "shut up and drive, Blondie." I felt him chuckle before he drove off in the direction of our school.

We then arrived and Austin parked his bike before getting off and taking the helmet off. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders laced his fingers with my left hand and walked into school together. I could feel all the stares and hear everyone whispering as we passed them. I even earned a few glares from jealous girls.

We got to my locker and I let go of his hand to open it. He leaned against the locker next to mine as I pulled out the books I needed for the day.

I caught him staring at me and turned, "what?"

He just smiled at me and said "nothing. You're just beautiful, that's all."

I turned away so he wouldn't have to see me blushing so hard. I then felt his lips on my neck as he started to place small kisses on it. I was very ticklish and I started giggling.

I tried to gently shove Austin off but my attempts proved to be futile. "Austin, stop. People are looking."

"Let them look." Was his response as he continued.

"Ahem." I heard someone clearing their throat. Austin and I pulled away from each other, but Austin kept his arm around my waist. I looked to see Trish standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hi Trish." I spoke nervously. I'm such an idiot. I have been a little preoccupied with Austin that I forgot to tell her we were dating.

"Hey Ally. Austin, you need to leave. I need to have an important conversation with Ally in private." She stated as she eyed Austin's arm around me.

"Why does he have to leave? And anything you need to say to me you can say it in front of Austin too."

"No, it's fine. I need to get a few things before class starts. I'll meet you there." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"That was rude, Trish."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but last time I checked two days ago you weren't dating anyone then all of a sudden you're sucking face with Austin Moon."

"Okay 1) I wasn't sucking face with him and 2) why are you freaking out that we're together?"

"Because Ally, he's a bad guy. He's been with a lot of girls and he's done some pretty horrible things. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's really nice that you're looking out for me but those are just rumors, Trish. Austin has been nothing but sweet to me and he likes me a lot. He's not gonna hurt me."

"Don't you see, Ally? That's how guys like him reel you in. He's sweet and charming at first then he breaks your heart into a million pieces. I don't think you guys should be together. You guys need to break up. I don't want you to ever see him again."

I couldn't believe it. I understand that Trish was worried and just looking out for me, but I never thought that she would actually make all my decisions for me.

"I'm sorry Trish, but no. I'm not breaking up with Austin. You can't just demand me to do that and frankly, my relationship with Austin is absolutely none of your business."

Trish stood shocked for a minute. When she finally realized I was serious, she spoke, "fine, but when it all goes wrong, don't expect me to be there. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She walked away, leaving me to stare after her.

* * *

 **1) I own nothing. I got the idea for her outfit from a picture I saw. You have to admit that in this outfit, she looks _really fucking cute!_**

 **2) I own nothing and no one. Just the plot line. I thought this could be the perfect outfit for him.**

 **3) I can finally update and upload more chapters now! I have a lot of free time on my hands so now I will be updating every other week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALLY'S POV**

The last bell for school rang. I got up out of my seat and walked to my locker to put my books away. I felt horrible for what had happened this morning with Trish. She wouldn't even look at me the entire day, let alone talk to me.

I understand that she's trying to protect me, but I can protect myself. Besides, I may not have known Austin for a long time but I can tell that he would never do anything to hurt me. If only she could actually see how sweet he is and how happy he makes me then maybe Trish wouldn't be like that.

By the time I finished, everyone had gone home and the halls were empty for all except me. I walked outside to see Austin leaning against his motorcycle waiting for me. As I got closer it was then that I realized he was talking to someone on the phone. I didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but listen in on what he was saying

"Yeah... of course I'm gonna be there... uh huh... meet me by the park at midnight tonight and you better not be late." He growled out the last part angrily and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

I stood shocked for a minute by how vicious he sounded. I had to admit that it scared me a little.

When I gained my composure back, I walked up behind him.

"I'm ready to go." He was startled and turned towards me.

"Ally, hey." He seemed a bit flustered. Guess I must have scared him a little.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me that's all. By the way, did you hear anything while I was on the phone?"

"What? NO!" I shouted out a bit too quickly. I started to chew on my bottom lip nervously. I had never been such a good liar.

"Okay, good." He visibly relaxed.

"Why is it good? Should I not know about it?"

"Of course not. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then I should know what it is."

"It's just... it's nothing, okay. You don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure, Austin? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, Ally. I'm sure. Now can you please just drop it?"

"Okay." We stood in the parking lot for a few minutes. The tension was uncomfortable.

Why wouldn't he want me to know what he was talking about? Was it bad? Is he in trouble? No, I'm absolutely positively sure that nothing is wrong and I'm over exaggerating. Austin wouldn't keep secrets from me.

After a while he sighed and looked at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Ally. I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I took it out on you."

"It's fine. I understand. Next time, will you please just talk to me?"

"I will. I promise."

I stood up on the tip of my toes as I kissed him.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I hate lying to her. But she can can never know. It kills me inside to do this to her but she'll be safer that way if she never finds out.

I pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful doe eyes. Her eyes are like pools of melted chocolate and everytime I look at them I never want to stop. She's pure and absolutely perfect in every way possible. I still can't believe that she chose to be with me. Out of all the guys in the school she chose me.

"I want to take you out tonight."

Her eyes widened and she started to stutter. "Yo-you mean li-like on a d-d-date?"

"Yeah. Like on a date. Is that bad?"

"NO! I mean no, that's fine. Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8."

I dropped her off at her house and as she was walking to the front door I shouted out "Don't forget to wear something sexy for me!" I drove away before I could see her reaction.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little crummy. I was kinda rushing it a bit. Next chapter will be their date! I'm so excited for what I have planned for them. Later chapter are rated m and it's gonna get me a little while longer to get to those parts but don't worry! You people will get you Auslly love galore soon!**

 **I need your help. I'm starting a rough draft for my next Auslly fanfic so I can just post it up real quick once this one is finished and I need your help on a name.**

 **Summary:**

 **Ally Dawson is a sextuplet. That means she has five other siblings who share the same birthday as her. Her mother died when they were very young and their father couldn't care less about them. But looks can be deceiving, for they are lycanthropes. They thought they had to hide who they were in order to live an ordinary life. Until one day when they realize their whole lives had been a complete lie when they learn the truth about their lineage. What happens when the monsters are unleashed and have no way to control the power that they have unleashed? And who is this mysterious person so set on hunting them down? Only time will tell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALLY'S POV**

I am standing in my closet looking over my clothes and trying to decide on what I should wear for my date with Austin and honestly, I'm kinda freaking out a little bit. I have no clue on what I should wear, I mean what if I pick something out and he doesn't like it? This is our first date and Austin did say I should wear something nice but I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard but then what if it seems like I'm not trying hard enough.

I really wish Trish was here with me right now. Usually for this kind of problem I would have Trish help me out but considering the circumstances lately I don't think she would do that. Luckily my dad is off at one of his conventions so he doesn't really know what's going on.

I look at the clock and it reads 4:15. _Jeez, I've really been standing in the middle of my closet for an hour?_

I look over my clothes and decide on my white sweater, a dark purple skater skirt, black tights along with my black ankle boots. **(1)** I then lay my clothes out on my bed while I take a shower before I get ready. Once I'm done I get dressed and and curl my hair and then decide to go for a more neutral look for my makeup. Once I finish, I hear someone knocking on my front door. I see that the time on my clock reads 8:00 and, knowing that it's Austin right on time, I rush downstairs. I fix my hair one last time in the mirror and open the door.

"Hey" he says, giving me a smile. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you. You look great too." I say looking at him. He is wearing a dark purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. His hair in a messy style, just the way I like it.

"These are for you, my darling." He pulled his hands from behind his back revealing a bouquet of peonies, my favorite. "Oh Austin, they are beautiful, thank you so much." I gasped as I took the bouquet out of his hands and went to go get a vase to put the flowers in.

"You ready to go?" He asked when I came back.

"Yeah," I smiled, locking the door and grabbing onto his hand before heading towards his car. "Let's go."

He opened the door for me and close it once I was inside the car. He then walked around and climbed into his side before starting up the car and driving.

We were driving for about 15 minutes when Austin took my hand in his and rested them in my lap.

The curiosity was killing me. I could no longer hold back when I turned towards Austin and asked "where are we going?"

Austin smiled at me and said "It's a suprise. Just relax, we'll be there soon."

Five minutes passed when I noticed that we were driving on a dirt road practically in the middle of nowhere. I have to be honest, I started to get a little worried of where he was taking me. The fact that he told me to relax while being driven in the middle of nowhere when he suddenly stopped the car. He got out and came around to my side to open the door for me.

"We're almost there. We just have to walk a little farther." he said.

He put his hands over my eyes leading me from behind.

"You're not taking me somewhere to murder me are you?" I asked, barely able to keep my anxiety in check at this point.

He chuckled. I could feel the low rumbling of his chest against my back when he spoke "no, of course I'm not going to murder you."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"I told you that it's a surprise."

"But why can't you just-"

"Ally!"

"Alright, I'm done."

"Good because we are already here."

It was then that he removed his hands from my eyes and I gasped. He had set up a picnic with candles surrounding it on a cliff overlooking the city. It was still light out but soon the sun would be setting and we have the perfect view to watch.

"So I'm taking it you like it." Austin whispered in my ear.

"Like it? I love it." I turned around and hugged him.

Austin took my hand and we sat down on the blanket. "I found this place one day while I was driving around and ever since then I've been coming here to think and clear my head. I have never told anyone about this place. You're the only one who knows and now it's our place."

"This is truly beautiful Austin, thank you. I can't believe that you went through all this trouble. I love it."

"Anything for you, Ally." he said before we leaned in and kissed.

We then ate and practically talked about anything and everything. When we finished, I was sat in between Austin's legs with my back against his chest with his arms holding me close to him. We just sat there and watched the sunset together.

Later, he gave me a ride back home and when he parked in my driveway, Austin got out and walked over to my side to open my door before walking me to my front door.

"Austin, thank you again for tonight. I absolutely loved what you did." Austin smiled, hands in his pockets, lowering his head and shrugging. "I wanted to make our first date special. Hopefully something that you will never forget."

"Well, I can promise you that I will definitely never forget about tonight."

I took my house keys out of my purse before opening the door.

"Wait!" Austin reached for my hand spinning me around to face him.

"Wha-" Before I knew it, his lips crashed on mine, his hand on the back of my neck. I was surprised for a second before kissing back. My hands tangled up in his messy blond hair. When we pulled away, we were both breathing heavy, just staring into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Did you honestly think I was just gonna leave without kissing you goodnight?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "You're so cheesy"

"Only for you"

He pulled me into a hug and when he pulled back, he leaned down to peck me on the lips before letting me enter my home.

"Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Austin"

* * *

 **(1) I found this outfit on a website: 50 Adorable Winter Outfit Ideas To Copy Right Now #11. If you go there you'll be able to see the outfit that she's wearing. Also, if you just look up her outfit there will be a picture of it exactly how it should look like, back in Chapter 6.**

 **(2) This chapter is long overdue and I am deeply sorry for making all of you wait for so long. A lot of things happened and I really the time but I hope that this chapter will make up for all that time. I really wanted to make this chapter really special since it was their first date!!! I also wanted to make it kindof like a Christmas/New Year's gift to you all. I hope you all enjoy and I will try my best not to take this long ever again on a new chapter but life does get in the way**

 **(3) I also want to know your thoughts on the summary at the bottom of the previous chapter!!!!!!!!**


End file.
